Game Mashup A Random Story
by Choroneko Trainer Traci
Summary: A fanfiction containing many video game characters, a ton of randomness, and some fail. Hilarity ensues!  May contain adult humor...
1. Chapter 1

Game Mashup; A Random Story - Chapter 1: Indroducing the Randomness Part 1

* * *

"Oh, wow. Who's idea was this anyway? It's gonna be great! All of the video game characters that [Traci knows, actually] are known will be here!" A cat wearing goggles beamed.

"I know, Blinx! We're just animals, but we'll be the life of the party!" A red squirrel sang out.

"Yep, Conker! Now then, we just need to wait for the others!" Blinx cheered.

* * *

[In another game world...]

* * *

"Hurry up AiAi! We're gonna be late!" A female monkey in a pink skirt was panicing.

"I've got it, I've got it! Just get inside the darn ball MiMi!" A monkey in an orange shirt yelled.

"Baby and GonGon are already outside, waiting, if you need them! I'll be out there too, once I get into my ball!" MiMi beamed.

* * *

[And in another...]

* * *

"Bomberman, wake up! Bomberman and Pommy might miss the party! Hurry please!" A tan anthro cat-looking being groaned, pushing on a robot-looking being.

"Okay, Pommy, okay! I'm going I'm going!" The robot-looking thing groaned.

"Alright Bomberman! Lets go!" Pommy sang out.

* * *

[And in one more, the last one of this part.]

* * *

"Mario, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" A man in a green hat paniced.

"I don't know! But I know we're going fast! Hah-hah-hah!" A man in a red hat sang.

"Just watch for the Big Reunion Hall!" The man wearing green sighed, then sat down next to a lady in a yellow dress.

"Got it, Luigi!" Mario called back.

* * *

[And back at Meeting Planet, at the Big Reunion Hall.]

* * *

Three sets of game characters arrived at the hall. Blinx ran outside to go see them, then was checking off a list.

"Okay, Conker, we've got AiAi and Co., Bomberman and Pommy, and the Mario Bros." Blinx said.

"That leaves four more character groups, right, Blinx?" Conker asked.

"No, you forgot Pac-Man and a set of characters no one really knows about." Blinx responded.

"How did you know I forgot Pac-Man? " Conker asked.

"Everyone forgets Pac-Man." Blinx sighed, then led the present character groups inside.

* * *

Another fanfiction, and quite a random one at that! I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Game Mashup; A Random Story – Chapter 2: Introducing the Randomness Part 2

* * *

[Another Different Planet]

* * *

"Ness~ Wake up~ Its almost time for the party~" A blonde boy with a cowlick hairstyle and a striped shirt whispered.

"I'm up Lucas….just go wake up your friends….we're the largest group going to the party….you know that, right?" Ness groaned.

"I'm on it~" Lucas sang out.

"Ouch! Not so loud!" Ness shrieked.

"Sorry" Lucas replied.

* * *

[A few minutes later…..]

* * *

"Okay, is everyone here?" Ness asked himself. He pointed to each person, calling out their names.

"Hmm…Ninten, Ana, Lloyd, Teddy, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Duster, Flint, Kumatora, Lucas, and Claus."

"Wassup?"

"Shut up, Claus."

"Fine."

"Wow, we do have a large group. Are you sure we can all get into the ship?" Kumatora remarked.

"I'm pretty sure we can." Ness replied, in deep thought.

* * *

Lucas leaned towards Claus a bit.

* * *

"He's Mr. Calm and Intellectual, eh?" Lucas whispered.

* * *

Claus giggled. Ness didn't even bother looking over at him.

* * *

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Ness asked, opening the door to the spaceship that Bomberman lent to him.

"Me~" Paula sang out.

"Okay, step on in and take the door to the left. It'll only be a short ride!" Ness smiled.

* * *

Paula climbed in, slowly.

* * *

"It's so high tech and stuff in here~" Paula gaped.

"Everyone pile in!" Ness cried.

* * *

"Hey! There's a water bed in here!" Came a muffled statement from the other room.

"Thank you, Captain State the Obvious!" Ness retorted.

"Asshat!" The person snapped back.

"Get used to it, Ninten." Lucas giggled.

"Both of you just shut up~" Kumatora giggled.

"We're lifting off now! Hold onto your head!" Ness called out.

* * *

The spaceship took off into the sky.


End file.
